By Default
by SMILES01
Summary: Deans' last few hours don't go as how he thought they should!REWRITTEN! Same Story, better ENDING i hope! no death!


Don't own'em

SO yeah I just decided to write this. it will most likely be a one shot. Not to sure though. Dunno where this is going lol.

NOTE!!! This is the rewritten version I submitted this story before, but someone suggested that I should add on to the ending. SO I did.!!! HOPE YOU ALL LIKE!!! Same STORY! DIFFERENT Ending!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was his last hours on earth, but it was funny, he wasn't scared for himself, and what laid ahead of him in Hell. What scared him was leaving the only family he had left alone on earth he knew Sam blamed himself for Dean making the deal, but Dean wouldn't have it any other way. Sam would live, that was all that mattered before and that is all that matters now. Sam would live. Dean stood by himself in the middle the empty park, it was steadiedly growing dark. He had left Sam in the motel room, not wanting him to be here when he was taken. He had left a note that was a few pages long, and was most likely the most he had ever written in his entire life. How ever short it had been. Dean watched the street lights at the edge of the park turn on one by one. Casting the middle of the park where he stood into shadows. He stood there humming his favourite song, when he turned around a young woman in a blue sundress stood in front of him. She had long black hair, and red eyes.

"Not putting up a fight?" The woman asked Dean. "I'd thought there would be more of a struggle from you." She paused and look around. "No Sammy? How caring of you not wanting him to see you go to Hell." The woman replied. Dean started to hear growling, and he turned around, in the direction the sound was coming from. He watched the ground as the black dog came towards him.  
He was a little nervous now.

The black dog was about to pounce on Dean, when a white wolf came out of nowhere and took the black dog to the ground. Dean turned to the crossroad Demon surprised, and confused. He made a deal, so what was happening. To his surprise the demon was just as surprised as he was, and she was also very pissed off. She was screaming in rage as she turned in a complete circle, searching for something or someone.

"Looking for me?" A sweet voice asked, from behind Dean. The crossroad Demon turned and screamed at the newcomer. Dean watched the whole thing, moving to stand beside the swingset. The newcomer was a young girl about sixteen or so. She wore a plain white peasant top, and black jeans.

The crossroad Demon came towards her, only to be stopped by the white wolf who had stopped the black dog from taking Dean. "How dare you mess with my deals." The woman told the girl angrily.

The girl looked over at Dean. "What deal did you make?" She asked him.

Dean looked at her surprised. "Umm... I traded my soul.. so that my brother would live"  
Dean told her, stuttering slightly. He didn't know what to make out the whole thing that was playing out in front of him.

The girl nodded. "You made the deal with the wrong person." The girl told him.

"Stop talking to what is mine!" The Crossroad Demon shouted at the girl.

"Yours?" The girl asked, surprised. "You should know by now that nothing is ever yours."

"He is mine! I made a deal with him, sealing it with a kiss." The Demon told the girl,  
smirking.

"This is suppose to surprise me? You kiss just about anyone you meet." The girl told the Demon. "Once apon a time you wanted to kiss me."

Dean laughed. "Shut up!" The Demon shouted at Dean, before turning back to the girl. "And you what are you doing here?"

The girl smiled. "Pissing you off." She told her.

The girl walked over to Dean and kissed him, long and slowly. "No!" The crossroad Demon cried out in pain. Dean felt pain aswell as the kiss ended and he ended up on his butt. A bright shining light came out of him, it was surrounded by black fog. The fog swarmed towards the Cross-  
road Demon, and the light returned to Dean, he sat on the ground, panting for the much needed air that had refuse to enter his lungs when his soul came out of him. He watched as the Demon cried out in pain, and the demon came out of the it's host and disappeared into thin air.

Dean looked at the girl, who had just kissed him. "What happened? The deal?" Dean asked,  
confused.

"You are released of your contract." The girl told him.

"How?" Dean asked amazed.

"By default." The girl told him. "I just wanted to kill the Crossroad Demon, you just happen to be the deal that I reversed. Though I still say you made that deal with the wrong person." The girl told him. She threw something at him, and he caught it. It was a necklace of some sort. It was made roughly out of steel, with a pentagram etched into the steel, attached to a rawhide string. "You need some help. Just say my name." The girl told him. Dean turned the pendant over and Grace was etched into it. He knew if from somewhere, but he couldn't remember from where.

"Go back to your brother Dean Winchester." Grace told him, about to walk off, but a light appeared inbetween them, and she stopped, and watched as the light took the form of a person.

"Dad?" Dean asked, shocked. This day couldn't get much more insane.

"Hello Dean." John Winchester said, turning and smiling at Dean. John turned back to Grace. "Does this mean we are even?" John asked her.

"My debt to be repaid is to Sam, not Dean." Grace told him. "This was something completely different John." Grace told him. "Though I am sorry I didn't come when you called me before you made the deal with the yellow-eyed demon."

"That is okay. I found out what happened to you. Hell is an awful place but there are no secrets in it." John told her. "Thank you for saving my family again."

"What people like me are here for." Grace told him, walking off, with her white wolf. She disappeared into the shadows.

"Sorry Dean I don't have time to explain." John told him. "I'm proud of you for keeping Sammy safe, though I wished you would have done it some other way then sell or soul, but I know you and you would do anything for Sam. So I'm proud of you." John told him. "The only other thing I can say is that you can trust her, Grace. She is a true friend. Ellen will know somethings about her." John told him. "Bye Dean. Say hi to Sam for me." John told him, vanishing into a bright light, then into thin air.

"Bye Dad." Dean said, after he was gone. He looked down at the symbol in his hand, then tucked it into this jacket before walked out of the park. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, letting a smile play on his lips. 'It was good to be alive.' He thought, before chuckling to himself. How ironic, he wasn't suppose to be alive and yet here he was, heading back to the motel where he had left his brother sleeping. Knowing Sam though he was probably awake, and have already read the letter Dean wrote to him. He smirked, knowing Sam...

Dean opened the motel room door quietly. Sam was sitting on his bed, facing away from the door. The letter Dean wrote was in his hands, and it looked like he had read it a few times, for teardrops stained the page, making the ink run slightly. Dean smiled and fell on to the bed behind where Sam was sitting. Sam jumped to his feet, surprised that not only someone had startled him, but had gotten into the room without him knowing. Dean smiled up at his expression.

"What the Hell?" Sam asked. "Dean?" Sam asked unsure of what was happening.

"Yeah Sammy it's me." Dean told him, sitting up and leaning back against the wall. "Boy you won't believe the evening I've had." Dean told him, grinning. "It was insane."

Sams' jaw had dropped. "But..but you...you're suppose to be dea...dead!" Sam studdered.

"Yeah about that. It seems that I have been released from my contract." Dean told him, as if it was nothing.

"How?" Sam asked, sitting across from his brother.

"Some girl came and wanted to kill the Crossroad Demon, so she reversed the binding contract. The demon is dead, and here I am." Dean told him, the short verison. "But you won't believe what happened next. Dad appeared, out of some bright light, and asked the girl if they were even."

"Even about what Dean?" Sam asked him.

Dean shrugged. "I don't know, but she told him that her debt to be repaid was to you, and that tonight was something totally different." Dean explained, pulling out the pendant. "She gave me this, and if I was in trouble to just say her name." Dean told Sam, handing the necklace over to Sam. "It was quite a night."

Sam looked at his brother, still not believing this big brother was still with him, and that the deal was broken for the rest of their life. He gave him back the necklace. He smiled at Dean. "So what do we do now?"

Dean looked over at Sam with a serious expression on his face. "Send'em all to Hell!" Dean told him, then he smirked. "But first lets got say Hey to Bobby!" Dean told him, getting up and packing his stuff, and Sam followed. "I want to see his reaction in person, so don't answer your phone." Dean told him, as they both got into the Impala and headed off.

It was a three hour drive to Bobbys' salvage yard. It was four in the morning. They parked and got out, walking up to the front door. Dean knocked loudly. Tjey stood there a few moments, then Dean knocked again, louder and more quickly then the last time. He grinned at Sam like a small child.

"I'm comin'!" Bobby yelled at them. He was annoyed they could tell in his voice. Bobby opened the door, and the frist person he saw was Sam. "Sam what are you doing here?" Bobby asked,  
he brother just died, Bobby didn't think Sam would come here so fast.

"Hey Bobby." Dean told him, stepping in front of Sam.

Bobbys' jaw drop, but was quicker to recover then Sam was. He glared at the two boys. "Who's head do I have to knock in first?" Bobby asked, opening the door and pulling them both in.  
"One of you better start speaking up!" Bobby commanded.

The End XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So you like or ya hate it?? Tell me what yeah think. I myself not liking it all to much, but me going to post it anyways and maybe one day in the far off future maybe I'll redo it, or add on to it. Tell me your opinions for it is great to hear from the readers.

Have a great Day!!! SMILE01 


End file.
